1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural tillage implements and more specifically to a sweep generally of the type commonly referred to as a Smith Fin sweep.
2) Related Art
A sweep such as the Smith Fin sweep has been used for years in crops such as peanuts where minimal soil throw is desired. The sweep assembly includes a flat, horizontal base sweep member with straight leading edges diverging in the rearward direction from a central point. The top of the base sweep has a central portion welded to a flat, upright strap which is supported from a shank. One of the main drawbacks of such a sweep assembly is that the base sweep can break away from the strap in the area of the weld, resulting in added expense, down time and lost productivity. Often, the separated base sweep ends up in a tractor or implement tire, causing damage or destruction to the tire and consternation to the operator. Another disadvantage of the sweeps has been a change in width of the sweep with wear which reduces the total cultivated band. Also pitch angle adjustment is sometimes difficult and the proper working angle cannot be easily provided with some shank geometries.